The background of this invention is within the diving art. More particularly, it resides within the art of providing a diver with a buoyancy compensator and an attachment for the buoyancy compensator to a diver. The attachment is particularly oriented for use with the diver at various depths to compensate for pressure variances at such depths. In addition thereto, it allows for complementary expansion and contraction when used in conjunction with a wetsuit made of foam cellular material.